That star named Sammy
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Why do Sam and Dean watch the stars? here's why... WEECHESTERS!FIC SET IN THE SEASON FINALE In honor of the present season and the season to come, here's a sad ending to the series." "And when it was clear, they'd park the Impala in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word"


That star named Sammy

_"When he shall die,_

_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_

_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

_That all the world will be in love with night_

_And pay no worship to the garish sun." _

_― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Warning****: Death!Fic. Please review! Rewviews are love ;)**

Dean sat alone in the the night, holding one cold beer in his hand, conscious of the other not open beer bottle sitting next to him in the hood of the Impala, whispering his thoughts into the lonely night. He was older and alone now, since Sammy died years ago.

The sky was particularly clear that night, and the stars were shining like the nights he remembered when they were just innocent boys that were looking for their missing father. As a kid, he lost his mother being four years old, and his only job at ever since had been take care of his little brother, finding ways to distract him and make him happy.

_When Sammy was two and a half years old, they were staying at a nice lady's house, who was looking after them whileJohn was at a hunt. He still remembered how hard it was for the woman to put his brother down to sleep, cause he would keep waking up in the middle of the night crying for him until Dean moved to his brother's bed, that was next to a window._

_That night, Sam couldn't sleep, so Dean caught the surprise when it stopped raining and the stars appeared in the dark sky. They looked like little diamonds shining so intensly in the sky that Sam couldn't look away. _

_"See the stars, Sammy? They're shining for you tonight" said the elder brother with a smile on his face, seeing the big wide smile smile his brother gave him as a response._

_"Dee... I like stars" said Sam, extending his arm, poiting at them with his index finger, tracing the constaletions as if it were a figure he could crop._

_The next morning, Dean asked the lady if she could teach him everything about stars._

_"Sure thing, darling. Why the sudden interest though?" asked the lady curious_

_"..."_

_"You can tell me. Come on, Dean. I'm not gonna laugh or tell you that your reason is not important" said the woman, placing a hand on his tiny shoulder_

_"My brother... Sammy likes the stars, and I wanna teach him everything about the stars" said Dean, ashamed, looking down to floor._

_"Aww! That's so sweet darling! Come here, and I will teach you everything you need to know about the stars" assured the woman, guiding Dean to the living room, where she had the right book for Dean._

_That night, Sammy couldn't sleep again, so Dean moved into Sammy's bed. Both were little enough so they could fit in one bed, but in a few years, Dean would have to sleep in a different bed, having to protect Sammy in a different way._

_"Dee" said Sam, sobbing_

_"Hey, Sammy. Don't cry, okay? I am here" said Dean, hugging his younger sibling._

_Sammy kept sobbing, so Dean remembered the conversation he had had with the lady that afternoon. He had some idea of how to identify them in the sky, but he'd forgotten some of the names, so he filled the rest of the information with his own names for the stars and constelations in the sky._

_"You see that star that looks like an arrow right there, Sammy?" asked the elder Winchester_

_It took a couple seconds for him to find it, but he did. He was a smart little guy, thought Dean._

_"Well, that one is called a constelation Leo" explained Dean, pointing at it with his index finger._

Dean didn't realize he had been crying until his cell phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts.

"This is Dean"

"I know it's you, you idjit" said Bobby"I just wanted to call you to... know if you were okay today. If you need anything you know you-"

"You wanna know if I am okay today, Bobby?" questioned the elder Winchester, laughing bitterly at the question. How stupid was he?

Dean ended the call and threw the untouched beer, Sam's beer, to the ground, furious.

How the hell did he think he was? He was a mess. He was broken. His little brother was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

_"And that star Dee?" asked Sam curious, pointing at some star he could not recognize._

_"That star that twinkles a lot" insisted Sam_

_"That star's name is Sammy. You wanna know why?" asked Dean_

_"Yes, Dee" begged Sam, excited to hear why a star carried his name_

"Because stars are always shining, even if you can't see them" said Dean aloud with tears sliding down his face.

Three years ago, today, his brother died on a hunt, looking at the nightsky.

Dean stood up, entered into the car and looked at the empty passenger seat.

driving away, leaving the stars behind, Dean headed to Kansas to see Sam's stone.

"Miss you, Jerk"

**The end.-**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I can't believe Supernatural will end, but I'm glad I had the chance to be a part of the fandom for seven years and counting. I thought about writing this fic to honor the seasons to come, so here you go. Hope you enjoy it :)**


End file.
